


When Jim Met Crowley

by Cherikella



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Superlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Jim dies and meets the king of hell, Other, friendship? or something like it... - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty dies and goes to Hell where he meets none other but the King of Hell -- the famous Crowley. <br/>It's either a battle to the death or a really nice and friendly chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Jim Met Crowley

Sherlock was laughing.   
"Whaaat?" I screamed "What is it? What did I miss?"   
Sherlock jumped off the ledge and started walking towards me.  
"I have you!" Holmes was circling around me like a wolf, trying to intimidate me with his height like he does to everyone else. You're barking at the wrong tree, buddy!  
"You think you can make me call off the order? You think you can make me do this?" I replied majestically 

"Oi! Watch it with the royal adjectives!" Crowley growled, interrupting Jim Moriarty. The two were in the King of Hell's big hell hall, Crowley on his throne, Jim on a comfy chair next to him.   
"Right, sorry. Slip of the tongue" Jim squint his eyes  
"We don't need to have the same conversation again, do we? I'm the king, you're not." Crowley reminded him  
"Right. I remember." Jim nodded "And you do remember the key, don't you?"  
Crowley made a pause, finally he forced himself to smile again.  
"Alright, darling, finish your story" 

So I replied... "You think you can make me call off the order? You think you can make me do this?"  
"Yes" Sherlock said confidently "And so do you"  
"Sherlock, your big brother and all the king's horses couldn't make me do a thing I didn't want to"   
"But I'm not my brother, remember?" Sherlock's husky voice whispered in my face  
Long silence. 

"Alright, alright, so what happened next?" Crowley asked impatiently   
"I'm getting to it, am I not?" Jim said  
Crowley rolled his eyes. "You're slower than Moose!"   
"Hey! You want the key or not?" Jim shouted   
"Fine." Crowley whispered "Be it your way. Let's listen to this story, sloooowly."   
Jim nodded with a grin. "I am the story teller" 

"I'm you. Prepared to burn!" Sherlock said

"This otter is boring!" Crowley interrupted once again  
"Don't talk like that about Sherlock!" Moriarty made a face "He's been one of my few distractions while I was alive. The only one who made it less boring!"  
"I feel for you, my friend!" Crowley shook his head 

"You want me to shake hands with you in Hell, I shall not disappoint you" Sherlock said

"The cheeky otter!" Crowley exclaimed "Who says I want him here!"

I shook my head. "Naaah, you talk big. You're ordinary, you're on the side of the angels"

"Great! Another Castiel!"  
"Who's Castiel?"  
"A boring chap that looks constipated all the time and never picks up a book or watches a movie"   
"Uh"   
"Yeah." the king of Hell waved his hand dismissively "What happened next?"

"I may be on the side of the angels" Holmes told me "but don't think for one ssecond that I am one of them"  
I had a moment of revelation then. I thanked him and blessed him.

"Yuck! Why would you do that!?" the king took a sip of his cocktail 

Then I told him that he can save his friends as long as I'm alive and shook his hand.   
"Well, good luck with that!"   
I drew out my gun and...

"... you shot your brains out, yes, I know that part." Crowley finished for him with a sigh "So what now?"  
"I want to know where Holmes is!" Jim insisted "I looked everywhere in hell for him and he's no where to be found! Why?"  
Crowley gave him a look of desperation.   
"Where is Sherlock Holmes?" Jim demanded   
"Calm down, Jim. You'll get your boy toy... eventually."  
"Get Sherlock!"   
"Aching for a reunion, are we?" Crowley chuckled   
"Give me Sherlock NOW!"   
"Control yourself! You're in the presence of the king of Hell!" he said, his voice almost cracking. In a few seconds he spoke again "I'd give you your Holmes if I could, Jim. Only... he's not here."   
"What do you mean, he's not here? He has to be! He died after me!"  
"Sorry, darling. No, he didn't."   
"But--"  
"I feel dirty just saying this, and trust me, not in a good way, but he faked it" Crowley looked at him with compassion  
"No... He didn't! He's still alive!?" Jim was shocked  
"Unfortunately... yes." Crowley nodded 

Jim jumped from his chair, starting to walk the hall nervously.

"So you see now, you have no reason to be angry with me." Crowley said "So give the key to papa"   
"No!" Jim shook his head  
"Jimmie..."  
"No"  
"Moriarty... Morty! Darling! Come on, give me the key." Crowley said as if he was talking to a precious pet "Don't make me be bad"  
"I don't mind. Your bad isn't half as good as my bad. It doesn't scare me, it entertains me, amuses me." Jim said, walking towards the throne with a playful smile "We're having great fun together, Crowley. We basically transformed Hell together! It's been a great partnership. But--"  
"But you want Holmes" Crowley sighed "So... this is it now? You're leaving?"  
"Aww, you sound almost heartbroken!"   
"Maybe I am" 

They both laughed at the idea. Hearts, please! No, sir! Some people can't afford to have hearts. 

"Alright, I get it. You want Holmes, I understand." the king nodded with a melancholy smile on his face   
"You do?"  
"Yes. And you're free"  
"What?" Jim was speechless  
"You heard well. I'm letting you go." he said "My best demon! My right hand man! My, dare I say it, friend!" another sigh "The Beast lets his Beauty go... It's fine, go get your Sherlock Holmes! But don't you dare bringing him to hell or I swear I'll torture him with torture like no torture in the history of torture!"  
"Sounds fun, count me in" Jim smiled to him sweetly   
"Fine, my boy. Go get your meat suit. I kept it safe for you" Crowley offered Jim his hand.   
"And here's your key back!" Jim smiled handing him the key "Who knew you'd be so sentimental to keep a locked room with memories"   
"Thank you! That means a lot to me" he accepted the key and put it safely in his pocket "Also shush!" 

A smile, a friendly hug. 

"Stay classy!" Crowley said when Jim pulled away  
Jim grinned and repeated the words he said when he first saw Crowley "Nice suit!" 

They laughed again and Crowley watched as his new buddy got to his meat suit and went back to earth. 

"I'm gonna miss that kitten" Crowley sighed and then clapped his hands together "So! Where's that Squirrel? Or Moose? Anyone? And why isn't there any torture here? What kind of Hell do you think I'm running here?"

And he walked out of the hell hall.

Meanwhile on earth...

"It's on every screen in the country!" Lestrade said

"DID YOU MISS ME? DID YOU MISS ME? DID YOU MISS ME?" ...

...


End file.
